In the Blue
by Rioko Kimura
Summary: Before Chiriko died, he made Miaka promise to take care of his twin sister, Rurii. When Miaka meets Rurii, she can't bring herself to tell her what happened to Chiriko. Miaka decideds never to tell her, but Rurii grows suspicious after a while.rnRated PG
1. Default Chapter

"Sometime, in some place, you saw something like

A crowd of stars in a certain month, and they were blue

I'm only merely a man at this hour,

Always having my spirit being taken away

The star being led by the night of day,

Its spirit floating, you then murmured...

Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret

You just smiled, the moonlight pouring,

Only in my heart, can't take away the Regret

Regret stops, but the word is repeated three more times,

I am trembling...in the blue, blue moon.

I became just a little adult,

I like to copy a experienced, standing on tiptoe.

Everyday, it doesn't seem to end:

Always searching for the answer.

Because of that day, only you

And that constant air blowing...

Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret,

To the beginning of the season, forgetting things, I wonder...

Only in my heart, can't take away the Regret

I experienced even the smallest pain.

To be smiling again...in the blue, blue moon.

Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret

You just smiled, the moonlight pouring,

Only in my heart, can't take away the Regret

Regret stops, but the word is repeated three more times,

I am trembling...in the blue, blue moon.

Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret...

Only in my heart, can't take away the Regret...

Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret...

Blue, blue moon...

Just thinking...in the blue, blue moon..."

Okay, I didn't write this song. I have no idea who wrote it, only that it's Koji Minamoto's image song from Digimon Frontier. Yes, this is a Fushigi Yugi fanfic, but this song will be used by someone later on.

I do not own any of the Fushigi Yugi characters. They are owned by Yu Watase. The only character I own is Rurii. This story comes from my head. Please review and take into consideration that what I know of Fushigi Yugi could fit on the head of a gnat.


	2. Sayonara

Miaka stared at Chiriko, completely shell-shocked. She felt numb, like a block of ice had suddenly engulfed her.

"Chi-Chiriko?" she whispered.

Chiriko didn't move. Miaka slowly remembered what had happened. Chiriko had been hurt trying to save her.

Miaka walked over to Chiriko and sat down next to him. "Chiriko, wake up!" she begged, fighting tears. "Come on, wake up."

Chiriko stirred and looked up at Miaka. "Miaka-sama, I'm dying," he said simply, as if stating a well known fact.

"That's not true," Miaka protested. "So your hair and clothes are a little bloody and you're wounded. Don't worry. Mitsukake will heal you right up."

"Miaka-sama," Chiriko whispered. "When I die, I want you to take care of my sister."

"But, you're not dying," she insisted. "We'll both take care of your sister. You'll see."

Chiriko gave Miaka one last smile. "Mia. . .ka-sama," Chiriko whispered softly, his life fading. "Thank. . .you. Thank the. . .Suzaku Seven. . .for their. . .kindness. . itsukake-sama. . .and Hotohori-sama. And please. . .protect. . .my. . .sister. . ."

Chiriko's eyes turned a dull gray. His head fell back and he closed his eyes.

"Chiriko," Miaka whispered. Tears poured down her face in endless rivers. She didn't bother to brush them away. "CHIRIKO!"

The Suzaku Seven rushed toward them, hoping they weren't too late. "Miaka, are you all right?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Chiriko," Miaka sobbed. "It's Chiriko."

Nuriko noticed the blood. It was splattered all over the place. Chiriko's clothes were stained crimson red, as well as Miaka's arms.

Nuriko sank to her knees and looked at Chiriko softly.

"Nuriko, what's going on?" Chichiri asked. "What happened to Miaka? To Chiriko?"

The tears in Nuriko's eyes were the only explanation Chichiri needed. Chichiri gasped. "Chiriko, is he really. . .?"

Mitsukake walked over to Chiriko and took his hand. Shaking his head, he turned to everyone and sighed. "He's dead," he whispered.

Hotohori walked over to Chiriko and ruffled his hair fondly. "Chiriko."

Tasuki pounded his fists on the ground and screamed as though his heart were breaking. "Who's the bastard that did this to him!" he cried. "WHO!"

"Poor Chiriko," Nuriko said.

Tamahome was last to arrive. No one needed to tell him what had happened. Tasuki's screams, Nuriko's wistful whispers and tears, Chichiri's silence, Mitsukake's solemnless, Hotohori's tears, and Miaka's shaking shoulders were proof enough of what had happened.

Slowly, he walked over to Miaka and sat down next to her.

Miaka looked up at Tamahome with a pitiful, tear-stained face. "He's dead," she whispered. "He's dead." More tears flowed down her face. "Chiriko's dead and it's all my fault!"

Tamahome took the sobbing Miaka in his arms. "I'm sorry. I should've been here earlier."

"Oh, Tamahome!" Miaka sobbed. "He died in my arms. He told me to thank everyone for him."

"Thank us?" Chichiri said. "We should be the ones thanking him, you know?"

"Damn straight!" Tasuki said.

"He had a good heart," Mitsukake said.

"I'm going to miss him," Nuriko said, two lone tears falling down his face.

"We'll remember him," Hotohori said softly, blinking away tears. "His kindness will live in our hearts forever."

The crying and mourning eventually ceased. They had to give Chiriko a proper burial. So they did. Everyone gave prayers. Tasuki ran away with a strangled sobbed, Chichiri left sniffing and rubbing his nose, Mitsukake took his cat in his hands and stroked it then left, Nuriko rubbed her eyes and ran off, and Hotohori just walked away with an ashen face. Only Miaka and Tamahome were left. Miaka, who hadn't stopped crying, shed silent tears and undid her hair ribbons. They were her favorite ones, pink satin and ideal for holding her auburn hair buns together. She looked for something to tie them together. Tamahome gave her a small rock and a green leaf. The leaf smelled fresh and had a smooth, waxy feeling. It was the kind of leaf Chiriko would've played as a whistle.

Silently, solemnly, Miaka tied her hair ribbons on the stem of the leaf and placed them on Chiriko's grave. Tamahome placed the rock on the bundle to prevent them from flying away.

"Sayonara," Miaka whispered, "and thank you."

Silenlty, Tamahome and Miaka left. One hair ribbon flew away with a blood-stained leaf. Thunder crashed and rain began to pour. The miserable weather seemed to also be mourning the death of the youngest of the Suzaku Seven.

Ohh, I wish this wasn't so sad. I do know that Chiriko dies in the second season, which is where the idea for this fanfic came from, but it's still hard to take.


	3. Memories

A month had passed since Chiriko's death and life at the Konan Palace semed normal enough.

It was dinnertime. Tasuki was shoving food in his mouth with no abandon.

"Tasuki, don't eat so much," Chichiri said. "You'll choke."

"Who cares if he chokes," Nuriko said. "He's such a pig."

Tasuki said something loud and incomprehensible through a mouth full of food.

"What's that, Tasuki?" Nuriko said, leaning closer. "Can't here you, hon."

Tasuki pounded his fists on the table, cousing everyone to laugh.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Tamahome said. "That time when we were having a picnic on the hill and we had loads of food with us."

Mitsukake smiled. "I seem to recall that Tasuki was especially ravenous that day."

Tasuki swallowed all the food in his mouth. "Well, who wouldn't be? After a two-hour hike, of course I was hungry."

Tamahome started laughing. "Then, Tasuki gorged himself and practically choked until his face became as blue as the blueberry cake he was trying to swallow."

Miaka started laughing. "Oh, yeah. And then Chiriko said, "That's what you get for being such a fat pig, Tasuki-sama." Tasuki tried to beat him, but Chiriko jumped out of the way and Tasuki fell in the lake instead."

They all started laughing, but it soon faded.

"I miss him," Miaka said softly.

"Me, too," Tamahome said. "I would love to hear him play a little tune right about now on the little leaf whistle of his."

A wistful silence followed. Dinner ended solemnly and everyone kept to themselves for the rest of the evening, wishing Chiriko was still alive.

A few miles back, though, a young girl was singing. She looked young, but was really thirteen.

_Ode, I'm almost there, _she thought.


	4. Deception

Rurii saw something pink peeking out from under the mud. To her delight, it was a pink satin ribbon.

"It's so pretty," she said and washed it in the stream.

Tying it on her wrist, Rurii continued to walk. She was looking for her twin brother, Ode. Someone had told her to go to the Konan Palace.

Just outside the gate, Rurii saw a girl with in a brown dress eating a cake. Smiling, Rurii walked over to her.

"Miss, do you know where I can find the Konan Palace?"

The girl nodded. "It's right there. By the way, I'm Miaka. What's your name?"

"Rurii. I'm looking for my brother, Ode."

"What does Ode look like?" Miaka asked, not taking her eyes off the cake in her hands.

"He looks just like me."

Miaka turned to Rurii. She nearly dropped her cake. The sparkling gray eyes, the purple hair done in two ponytails, and that same sweet smile.

_This can't be Chiriko's sister._ "Are you sure your brother's name is Ode?"

"Well, no. That's his nickname. He's real name is Ou Doukun. He's also known as Chiriko," Rurii said, gazing thoughtfully at the sky. "I miss my brother so much, so I came to see him. Do you know where I can find him?"

The hopeful expression in Rurii's eyes broke Miaka's heart. Without warning, she threw her arms around Rurii and began sobbing.

"Miaka-sama, what's the matter?" Rurii asked, completely startled.

_I can't tell her about her brother. It'll break her heart._ Miaka let go of Rurii and smiled. "Chiriko isn't here. He went on an important mission, but he'll be back. Why don't you stay at the Konan Palace?"

"I don't want to be any trouble," Rurii said respectfully.

Miaka took Rurii's hand and smiled. "You'll be no trouble at all."

On the way, Rurii began to sing. She had a sweet, flowing voice, similar to that of a whistle and a flute. Just hearing her voice made Miaka's heart ache. She wished with all her heart for the thousandth time that Chiriko had lived.

Once inside the palace, Rurii couldn't help but marvel at everything. "It's all so beautiful!" she said over and over again.

"Let me show you to your room," Miaka said.

Miaka walked Rurii down the corrider to Chiriko's room. It only seemed right that his sister should stay in his room.

"Uh, this is your brother's room," Miaka explained. "You don't mind staying here, do you?"

Rurii shook her head. "Not at all, Miaka-sama. Thank you for all your kindness. When do you think my brother will be back?"

Miaka turned around and walked toward the door. "Soon," she lied. "Uh, feel free to look around."

Miaka closed the door behind her and went to find Tamahome.

Rurii sat down on the bed. She scratched her ankle and saw the familiar birthmark. It was the character for sound.There was another character, but Rurii couldn't see it that well.She smiled and thought, _I can't wait to see you again, Ode._

"Chiriko's sister?" Tamahome asked, a little stunned.

Miaka sat down on a bench and sighed. "I can't believe how much the look alike. They both have the same colorings and the same smile." Miaka buried her face in her hands in despair. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to tell her the truth, of course," Tamahome said logically. "We can't just give her false hope."

Tamahome walked toward the palace, but Miaka caught his arm.

"Miaka?"

"Tamahome, please don't tell her," Miaka begged. "At least not yet. Give her a little hope. I'd hate to see that sweet girl upset."

Tamahome took a seat next to Miaka. "I see. But we're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"Let's wait until later. She traveled so far from her home just to find him. Imagine how crushed she'll be when she finds out her brother died a month ago."

Tamahome and Miaka walked to the Konan Palace to meet with the remaining of the Suzaku Seven.

"Chiriko's twin sister is here?" Hotohori asked.

Miaka nodded a little sadly. "It's kinda creepy. She looks so much like him."

"Are we going to tell her about her brother's death?" Chichiri asked.

"Let's keep quiet," Tasuki said, staring out the large window. "The kid looks so happy."

Everyone walked over to the window. They saw Rurii playing with Mitsukake's cat. She was giggling and singing a little song.

Mitsukake smiled and walked out of the room.

"Mitsukake, where are you going?" Nuriko asked.

"Please, don't tell her," Miaka begged. "Look at how happy she is."

"Don't worry," Mitsukake said. "I'm not going to tell her."

Tamahome saw Mitsukake sit down next to Rurii and talked to her. Mitsukake made his cat perform tricks, much to Rurii's delight. The girl's laughter was like a delicate silver bell.

Nuriko sighed. "I really don't want to tell her."

"Me neither," Chichiri said.

"Ditto," Tasuki said sullenly.

"Then it's decided," Hotohori said. "We won't tell Rurii about her brother."

Everyone nodded.

"There's one more thing," Miaka said. "We need to protect Rurii."

"Why?" Tamahome asked. "Is she in danger?"

"I'm not sure, but Chiriko made me promise to protect her. Maybe she is in danger. After all, she and Chiriko are twins. Maybe Rurii is also connected to Suzaku."

"And if she is connected to Suzaku," Nuriko said, "then she's in as much danger as the rest of us."

"So we'll protect her," Tamahome said.

"Yes," everyone said.

Rurii started to sing again. The song brought tears to Miaka's eyes. It was a song about hope.

_Chiriko, why didn't you live?_


	5. Attempted Murder

Rurii had been at the Konan Palace for three weeks now. She liked it very much. Everyone was so kind to her. Whenever she sang, joy spread throuout the room like wildfire. But for some reason, she saw a wisp of sadness in their eyes. When she sang at dinner yesterday, Rurii could've sworn she saw Miaka and Nuriko wiping away tears. She wanted to know why, but thought it would be rude to ask. Mitsukake and Chichiri had been especially kind. They loved playing with her and making jokes. They said she had a beautiful laugh.

"Mitsukake-sama, can you ask your kitty to do a trick again?" she asked one day.

It was a sunny day, with a cooling breeze blowing over the land.

Mitsukake nodded. "Sing," he said to his cat.

The cat started mewing and yowling. Rurii laughed with delight and clapped her hands.

"Good kitty," she said.

Chichiri sat down next to Rurii. "Rurii, would you like some ice cream?"

Rurii nodded eagerly. She hopped off the bench and took Mitsukake's and Chichiri's hands. "Come on! Let's go get some. You too, kitty."

Singing, she led them into the kitchens.

"You know, we should have a picnic," Rurii said, licking her ice cream.

"A picnic?" Chichiri asked.

Rurii nodded. "A picnic for Miaka-sama and everybody else. Oh, and you two! All of you have been so kind to me." Rurii picked up the cat. "Don't worry, kitty. You'll be invited, too." Rurii looked up at Chichiri and Mitsukake expectantly. "Please, may I have a picnic?"

Chichiri smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Yay!" Rurii said, jumping around and giggling. "I'll go prepare some food. Please, go tell everybody. Mister Mitsukake, can I take kitty with me into the kitchens?"

Mitsukake smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" Rurii ran toward the kitchens.

"What a charming child," Mitsukake said.

"Just looking at her makes you miss Chiriko all the more, you know?" Chichiri said with a sigh. "Well, let's go tell everyone about the picnic. I think they need a little cheering up and a picnic would do them good."

Rurii happily lugged a basket up a hill. Miaka and the Suzaku Seven all trailed behind her, each carrying a basket. Rurii took a large blanket out of the basket and spread it on the ground in the shade of two large oak trees.

"Do you need help with the baskets?" Rurii called.

"It's okay," Miaka said. "We're doing okay."

As soon as everyone got there and sat down, Rurii opened the baskets. She took out steaming bowls of lo mein and ramen, large sandwhiches with fresh bread, pitchers of juice and sake, several chocolate cakes and pies, and, her favorite, chocolate ice cream with vanilla syrup.

Miaka looked at all the food with delight. "Did you make all of this by yourself?"

"Yes. Um, does it look bad?"

Miaka could barely keep the saliva from running down her chin. "Of course not! It looks great."

Rurii smiled. "Good. Nuriko-sama, would you like some lo mein or ramen?"

"Ramen, please."

"Hotohori-sama, would you like a sandwhich?"

"Yes, thank you, Rurii."

"Tasuki-sama, some sake?"

Tasuki nodded e Just like your brother."

"Miaka-sama, some chocolate cake?"

Miaka grinned and the cake disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Mitsukake-sama, Chichiri-sama, I made these bowls of ramon especially for you."

Chichiri and Mitsukake accepted the food with a smile.

The cat meowed next to Rurii. Rurii smiled at him and said, "Don't worry, kitty. I didn't forget about you." Rurii gave the cat some fried fish.

The entire meal was hilarious. Tasuki managed to get himself very drunk and started dancing drunkily.

Rurii clapped her hands and laughed. "You're very funny, Tasuki-sama."

"Funny isn't the word, Rurii," Nuriko said, slurping up some noodles. "Stupid ass is better."

"Ah, shut up, Nuriko," Tasuki said. "At least I ain't some damn crossdresser."

"And at least I'm not a drunken idiot."

Tasuki swung drunkily at Nuriko and landed on his face.

"Now, now," Chichiri said. "There's no need for everyone to get so violent."

"You're right, Chichiri-sama," Rurii said. "Let's have some ice cream."

After everyone finished their ice cream, they started talking and laughing. The ice cream had made most of them hyper and everyone was in good spirits. Rurii walked away. She walked toward a small stream and picked up a leaf that was floating in the water.

"It's like the leaf Ode would've played," she said, untying the ribbon in her hair and swinging it above the cat's head. "I can't wait for Ode to come back. Can you, kitty?"

"He won't be back," a voice said. "Ode is dead."

Rurii gasped and felt something burning on her back. Shocked, she stumbled and fell in the river.

Miaka and the Suzaku Seven heard a shriek. Swiftly, they ran toward the river and saw Rurii clinging to a branch.

"Rurii!" Miaka cried.

"Miaka-sama!" Rurii cried and lost her hold on the branch.

"I'll get her," Tamahome said and jumped into the river. He managed to get her out, but Rurii was barely breathing.

"Is she dead?" Miaka asked, frightened it might be true.

"She's alive, but-Hey, what's that blood?" Tamahome lifted Rurii off the grass. THe back of her clothes was severly burned and the flesh was cut.

"I don't think she tripping caused this," Nuriko said.

"What would burn marks be doing on Rurii's back?" Tasuki asked.

Mitsukake frowned as he healed Rurii. "Attempted murder," she said. "Someone tried to kill Rurii. It was a clever plan. If Rurii hadn't been kiled by the blast, she would've drowned in the river."

"But who would do something like this?" Chichiri asked. "And why target Rurii?"

No one had an answer for that question. The questions stopped when Rurii stirred.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fel in the river," Hotohori said.

Rurii gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to."

Miaka smiled. "Don't worry. It's okay."

Rurii stood up. "Can we still finish the picnic?"

Everyone nodded and Rurii smiled. Giggling and singing, she made her way back, unaware of the worried whispers behind her. Rurii had no idea that someone was trying to kill her.


	6. Kidnapped

Rurii peered from behind a pillar and loked around.

"Nobody here," she whispered. "Good.

Rurii had been warned never to leave the palace and she didn't know why. Everyone had been acting so weird after she fell in the river. Were they afraid she might fall in again?

_I'm not that stupid,_ Rurrii thought with a grimace.

Why did conversations come to a sudden hush whenever she entered a room? Why did everyone look at her with pitying glances? And where was her brother? Whatever errand he had to run, he shoud've been back by now. Rurii didn't suspect the worst, though. She knew Chiriko was smart. He may be her own age, but Chiriko was smarter than most adults, even though everyone treated him like a child.

_Still, it's a bit creepy. And what was that voice the other day?_

Rurii hadn't forgotten the voice. The voice that had told her Chiriko was dead. It chilled her to the bone.

_He's not dead, _Rurii thought. _He can't be._

Once outside the palace gates, Rurii went to the forest. She heard a sound behind her and shrieked. Turning around, she realized it was only Mitsukake's cat.

"Goodness, kitty," she said, "you scared the life out of me!"

Rurii and the

Rurii heard another sound. It sounded like twigs breaking.

"Who's?"

A fist shot out and hit Rurii straight in the stomach. Rurii gave a gasping breath, then collapsed on the ground. The cat yowled and tried to rouse her.

"Perfect," someone said and picked Rurii up.

The cat scratched the intruders lag. The stranger stepped on the cat's tail. The cat yowled and ran off. The stranger grinned and carried Rurii away.

"Mitsukake, what's wrong with your cat?" Nuriko asked.

"I don't know," Mitsukake responded. "He must've seen something that frightened him."

Chichiri entered the room. "Has anyone seen Rurii?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Where the hell is she?" Tasuki asked. "I haven't seen her since noon."

A loud crash broke the silence. Everyone jumped. A glass window had been shattered.

"What was that?" Tamahome asked.

Hotohori stood up and saw anarrow stuck to the floor. Around it was a piece of paper.

"If you want to see Rurii again, you'll come to the Tatsu Forest. If you don't, she'll suffer the same fate as her brother." Hotohori looked up from the paper with an ashen face.

"She disobeyed us," he said. "She left the palace."

Miaka sank to the floor, sobbing. "Oh, no," she gasped. "Rurii."

Tamahome gathered her in his arms. She shook terribly, her body racked with sobs.

"Don't worry, Miaka," he said. "We'll find her."


	7. Broken Heart

"Rise and shine, little girl," someone said.

Rurii slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere in the Tatsu Forest. I am the shogun, Nakago."

Rurii blinked several times, trying to get her eyes to focus on the dark surroundings. Even so, there was only a bit of light, coming from the candle in the corner. "Why am I here?"

"You'll learn soon enough. Now, if you don't want to follow your brother's example, you'll behave."

"My brother's example?" Rurii asked, confused. "What are you talking about, Nakago-sama?"

Rurii heard something that sounded like a muffled chuckle. "Didn't the Suzaku Six tell you?"

"Suzaku Seven," Rurii corrected.

"Not anymore. Your brother, Ode, or Chiriko as he was called, has been dead for over a month now."

Rurii felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. "Wh-what?" she whispered.

Rurii heard the swish of fabric. "You heard me. Ode is dead. The Suzaku Six gave you false hope because they didn't want to make you cry."

With a realization, Rurii realized Nakago was right. Miaka's sobbing the first time they might, the hushed whispers that stopped when she entered a room, the sad faces when she sang. They were pitying her and they were sad. They knew Chiriko was dead but didn't want to tell her.

"I'll leave you with your thoughts now."

Nakago opened a door, creating a small shaft of light.

"Wait!" Rurii said and stood up. She immeadiatly fell down. Her legs were shackled to the wall.

Nakago closed the door behind him. The bang smashed Rurii's heart to pieces.

Silent tears fell down her face. Rurii clutched her chest. It ached. She felt as though her heart had been ripped pout and given to a ravenous dog to be devoured.

_Ode is dead,_ she thought. _My brother hs been dead for over a month now. How could they have lied to me?_

The door creaked open. A girl, wearing the same brown dress that Miaka wore, stepped in.

"Poor girl," she said, wiping away Rurii's tears. "I'm Yui, the Seiryu no Miko. What's your name?"

"Rurii," she whispered.

"Rurii. That's a very pretty name." Yui sat down next to Rurii. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Why didn't they tell me?" Rurii asked softly. She was too shocked to yell or scream. "Why?"

"Miaka didn't want to," Yui said.

Rurii looked up at Yui. "You know Miaka-sama?"

Yui nodded. "She's a little ditzy, but she's very kind. She probably didn't want to see you hurt. Miaka is very sensitive."

"But why give me false hope? That just hurts even more."

"Miaka feels guilty about Chiriko's death."

"Why? She's not the one that killed him, is she?"

"No. Chiriko died saving Miaka. Miaka was about to be killed and the rest of the Suzaku Seven were being held off by barriers. Chiriko was the kindest of the Suzaku Seven. He knew Miaka, as the Suzaku no Miko, was very important. So he shoved Miaka out of the way and took the blow instead."

Rurii remained silent for a long time. "Why was I brought here?" she finally asked.

"To be perfectly honest, you were brought here as bait."

"Bait? Oh, no. Yui-sama, please warn them for me. Tell them to stay away."

Yui smiled at Rurii. "You're very sweet. I'll go tell them. Don't you worry."

Yui walked out of the room, leaving Rurii in the dark.

_It's stuffy in here,_ she thought. _Why is it getting do hard to breath?_

With a small shock, Rurii realized why. The room she was in was completely air tight. The remaining air was almost gone. Rurii struggled to breath, her chest pumping up and down very rapidly.

_I'm going to die,_ she thought.

The candle's flame turned blue, flickered, then vanished.


	8. Promise from the Heart

Miaka and the Suzaku Seven ran toward the Tatsu Forest. It was a dark, dense forest, with odious trees and a blue fog that never seemed to go away. In the distance, the sound of a breaking twig was heard.

"Who's there?" Tasuki demanded.

"Way to give up our locaton, fool," Nuriko mumbled.

Miaka gasped. "Yui!"

"Miaka, you have to turn back," Yui said. "There's no way you can get Rurii back now."

"What are you talking about, Yui?" Miaka asked.

"I spoke to Rurii." Yui frowned at Miaka. "How could you deceive that poor girl?" she demanded. "She's cying her heart out. What's more, she's not making a sound. She's heartbroken and is suffering alone."

"You told her about Chiriko?"

"No, Nakago did. But that's not the point, Miaka, and you know it. The point is that you deceived her. How could you do something so heartless?"

Something snapped inside Miaka. "Heartless? You're calling me heartless?" she demanded. "Look who's talking.You're the one who killed her brother and locked her up, Seiryu no Miko."

"Well, Suzaku no Miko," Yui said haughtily, "at least I'm not so defensless that I need an innocent thirteen-year-old to give up his life for me."

"Listen up, Yui, and listen good. I made a promise to Chiriko. He cared about his sister with all his heart. " Miaka clenched her hand over her heart so hard that it bled. "I promised him that I will protect his sister and I will. It's the least I can do for him for saving me. It'll break my heart if Rurii died, so I'll save her or die trying."

Yui stared at Miaka with amazement. "Fine, go in. But only you. No one, not even Tamahome can follow."

"Why not?" Tamahome demanded.

Miaka agreed to Yui's terms. She marched into the forest without even looking back.

_Don't worry, Rurii. I'll save you._


	9. Message from Beyond

Rurii's chest felt tight, as if there were some kind of weight on it.

_What I can see is getting blurry,_ she thought. She was lying on her back on the grimy floor. She didn't notice the shackles chafing her ankles. _At least I know I'll see Ode again._

Rurii closed her eyes. _Sleep is nice,_ she thought, coughing up saliva and such. _Dying is just like going to sleep, so death won't hurt. Choking isn't pleasant, but it will all be over soon._

"Riri, don't!" someone called.

_Only one person knows my nickname._ "Ode?" Rurii whispered in a raspy voice.

Rurii became aware of a warm hand brushing away her bangs. She opened her eyes to see Chiriko. He looked a little unearthly. He was nearly transparent and was surrounded by a golden glow.

"Am I dead already?" Rurii asked.

"Do you feel dead?" Chirikoasked with a smile.

"I don't know. What's it like to feel dead?"

"Well, you're not. I need you to live, Riri. Miaka-sama needs you alive. You can't help her if you're dead."

A startling realization came to Rurii. "Miaka-sama, where is she?"

"Trying to fight Nakago-sama. She' badly hurt, but you can help her."

"How? I don't know how to fight."

"You're a part of Suzaku now. The character on your ankle will help you."

Rurii remained silent for a long while. "Why did Miaka-sama lie to me?" she finally asked. "I just don't understand."

"She feels guilty. Even though the only regret I have is never being able to see you or mother again, she wanted me to live. I knew there was nothing that could've been done, though. The reason she lied to you was because that was the only way she knew how to deal with that particular situation. Do you remember Yui-sama? She used to be Miaka-sama's best friend. Now, they are rivals. Miaka-sama misses her greatly, but she hides it behind a big smile and vast love for sweets. But if you look in her eyes, the hurt and loneliness is still there. She suffers inside, but doesn't tell anyone because she doesn't want them to worry. I think that's because she didn't want to tell you. So you wouldn't become like her."

"I see. Miaka-sama always seems so cheerful. It must be hard to have a deep loneliness in you."

Chiriko nodded. "I have to go now. Your powers depend on sound so please do the following. Sing until the character starts glowing. The vibrations will cause you shackles to break and you will find yourself just inches away from Miaka-sama. She is really hurt, so please help her in my place."

"Don't worry, Ode. I will."

Chiriko smiled and slowly faded. "Thank you, Riri."

Rurii woke up and did as she was told. It hurt to sing with hardly any air left, but just as promised, her shackles broke. The character was glowing a brilliant blue. There was another character glowing, too. The charcters for sound and strangth were glowing, together. A gust of cold air whipped her hair. Gratefully, she took a deep breath.

_Thank you, Ode,_ she thought and went to find Miaka.


	10. In the Blue

Miaka knew she was being stupid in trying defeat Nakago. All she could do was scurry around like a disoriented rat in a dizzying maze trying to avoid traps. Her ankle was fractured and her right leg broken, so instead of running, Miaka could only crawl.

"Suzaku no Miko, are you ready?" Nakago asked.

"Wait," Miaka begged wearily. "Please, release Rurii."

"Why do you care so much for that brat?"

"Let's just say I made a promise."

Miaka recalled the day Chiriko had died. How he had made her promise to protect his sister right before he died.

_Don't worry, Chiriko,_ Miaka thought. _I'll keep my promise, even if it means my life._

"All right then," Nakago said. "Get ready."

"Stop!"

Miaka gasped. "Rurii!"

Sure enough, it was Rurii. She seemed a little pale and out of breath, and her hair was dirty and tangled, but it was still Rurii. The other difference was the mark on her ankle. The character for sound was glowing and so was the one for strength.

"You! How did you get out?" Nakago demanded.

"My brother helped me," Rurii said.

"Impossible. I killed your brother."

_Ooh, bad move,_ Miaka thought, watching a fire of pure hatred burn in Rurii's eyes.

"So it was you who murdered my brother?"

Nakago smile with satisfaction. "Yes. I rather enjoyed hearing the sweet, little brat scream."

"What sort of monster are you, you soulless freak?" Rurii asked in a low, angry voice. "You will be sorry for causing so much pain."

"What will you do? Whisper me to death?"

Rurii didn't answer. Instead, she began to sing. "Sometime, in some place, you saw something like a crowd of stars in a certain month and they were blue. I'm only merely a human at this hour, always having my spirit being taken away. . ."

Miaka watched Rurii. The girl obviously had good control over her feelings. Miaka could see the deep pain and grief that was locked behind her gray eyes.

Nakago hit Rurii in the face with his whip. Miaka winced when she heart the crack of the whip, but Rurii stood her ground.

"The star being led by the night of day, it's spirit floating, you then murmured. . ."

"Stop singing!" Nakago barked. "I order you to stop."

"Only in my eyes, you see just one regret. You just smiled, the moonlight pouring. Only in my heart, can't take away the regret. Regret stops, but the owrd is repeated three more times. I am trembling. . .in the blue, blue moon. . ."

Nakago was beginning to feel a deep, painful feeling. Not physical pain, but still, it was a pain large enough to hurt him. He realized Rurii's singing was making him feel sad. "Stop."'

"Only in my eyes, you see just one regret. To the beginning of the season, forgetting things, I wonder. . .Only in my heart, can't take away the regret. I experienced even the smallest pain. To be smiling again. . .in the blue, blue moon. . ."

Nakago couldn't take it anymore. Another verse sung by Rurii and he would've burst into tears like a little baby. Swiftly, he called Yue and they both left.

Even after they left, Rurii continued to sing.

"Only in my eyes, you see just one regret. . . Only in my heart, can't take away the regret. . .Only in my eyes, you see just one regret. . ." Silent tears fell down Rurii's face, but she managed to keep her voice as clear as a crystal vase.

"Blue, blue moon. . . Just mourning. . .in the blue, blue moon. . ." Rurii sank to her hands and knees. "Ode."


	11. Explanation

A Ray of Hope

As soon as Yui left, the rest of the Suzaku Seven entered the Tatsu Forest. Mitsukake healed both Miaka's and Rurii's wounds, but as much as he wanted to, Mitsukake couldn't heal Rurii's broken heart. A very uncomfortable silence passed through them. Finally, Miaka walked over to Rurii.

"Rurii, I'm really sorry," she said. "I never should've lied to you about your brother. It's just that I didn't want to see you looking the way you do now. You came to me with such a hopeful smile. I didn't want to break your heart by telling you your brother had died."

"Rurii means hopeful one in my language," Rurii said. "I guess that's why I'm always filled with hope. Hope that's always dashed into little pieces."

"Now I know that I never shold have given you false hope. Now, you're hurting more than if you had just been told truth from the start." Miaka wrung her hands and looked at Rurii. "You have to believe me, Rurii. I never wanted to hurt you. I just didn't really know how to deal with this situation."

Rurii stared at the ground. Finally, she said, "Everyone, place your hands over your hearts."

Confused, everyone did.

"Now remember the day Chiriko died."

Rurii could see the sadness in their faces as their hearts gave a jolt and then settled back into slow, subdued thumping.

"It hurts, right?" Rurii asked. "It makes you wonder if the heart is really only an organ that pumps blood." Rurii clutched her own heart. "It hurts so much," she whispered.

Everyone remained quiet for a very one time, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Miaka-sama." Rurii turned around and faced the rest of the Suzaku Seven. "Please, answer me one thing. Do you really care for me or are you only putting up with me because Ode asked you to?"

"To be perfectly honest, when we first met you, it hurt us just to look at you because you reminded us so much of your brother," Miaka said.

"Way to hurt the kid's feelings," Tasuki mumbled.

"But now, you help us remember the better times we had with Chiriko."

"You bring us joy and laughter," Mitsukake said.

"You are very sweet," Chichiri said.

"You make me laugh," Nuriko said.

"You know what my favorite brand of sake is," Tasuki said.

"You soothe my worries with your angelic voice," Hotohori said.

"You help when we need it," Tamahome said.

"And you make the best chocolate cakes!" Miaka said with a smile. Her face and tone became serious again. "Seriously, though, we really do care about you. It's not because of some promise we made to your brother. You really are part of the Suzaku Seven now."

"Wait, if she's part of the Suzaku Seven, then we can still summon Suzaku," Nuriko said with a smile. "And that means-"

"We can bring Chiriko back!" Tasuki exclaimed.

Rurii blinked. "Would you really do that?"

Miaka nodded. "Of course."

Rurii's eyes filled with tears. For the first time in her life, she actually sobbed. Rurii ran to Miaka and gave her a hard hug. "Miaka, thank you!"

Miaka hugged her back. "Come on, everybody," she said. "Group hug."

So they did.


	12. Ribbons of Hope

"Are we ready?" Miaka asked after she finished arranging the coins in a particular pattern.

The Suzaku Seven nodded. Rurii was growing nervous. She had been instructed to say her name was Chiriko. It just felt odd. Together, they chanted, "Suzaku, who soars high, please come from thy abode and grant our desire. We beg of thee to please come."

A loud, roaring sound pierced the sound barrier, nearly popping Rurii's eardrums. She gasped at the sight before her. A large, red bird, quite possibly a phoenix, towered over their heads. A magnificent specimen with fiery red feathers and piercing green eyes.

"Why have you summoned me?" Suzaku asked in a loud, imposing voice.

Miaka gave Rurii a little nudge. Rurii walked toward Suzaku. "Suzaku-sama, I beg of thee to please restore my brother back to life."

"Your brother? You would do better to ask me for riches. Why do you ask for something as meaningless as someone's life returned?"

"Because I love him and I miss him." Despite herself, Rurii felt tears come to her eyes. "Please, will you bring him back?"

"Don't cry," Suzaku said. "I will bring him back. All I need is one item from the day he died."

All eyes turned to Miaka.

"I don't know. Wait, my hair ribbons! I wore them when Chiriko died."

"Miaka, you left them at Chiriko's grave, remember?" Tamahome said.

"Oh, no. That's right."

"Great," Nuriko said.

"Does this mean we can't bring Ode back?" Rurii asked tearfully.

"I'm afraid not."

"No," Rurri whispered. She undid the pink satin ribbon on her wrist. "Suzaku-sama, won't this do instead?"

Miaka gasped. "Rurii, where did you find that?"

"I found it a couple of weeks ago. It was dirty, so I washed it. Why do you ask, Miaka-sama?"

"Rurii, that's one of the hair ribbons I left on Chiriko's grave."

Rurii gasped and smiled with delight. "Suzaku-sama, please, take this ribbon."

Suzaku took the ribbon and burned it. The flames were large and eerily beautiful. The flames ranged from the brightest oranges and yellows to the dullest reds. There was a bright light that blinded everyone. The light faded and Rurii was the first one to see. Her heart broke in two when she saw no one.

"No," Rurii whispered. "It isn't fair. Ode, why aren't you here?"

"Where should I be, Riri?"

Rurii's eyes widened. She turned around and Chiriko's face smiled at her. Laughng and crying at the same time, Rurii threw her arms around her brother and cried, "You're back, Ode! You're alive. I was so scared. I thought I would never see you again. I've missed you so much!"

A lone tear rolled down Chiriko's face. "I've missed you, too," he whispered. "I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain."

"It's okay. You being alive makes up for everything."

Miaka watched the scene happily, as did the rest of the Suzaku Seven.

"Hey," Tasuki said, rubbing his eyes. "Let's get rid of this sappiness and eat!"

"Yeah!"

The vote was unanomious. The Suzaku no Miko and the Suzaku Eight went into the kitchens, overjoyed at having their youngest member alive and well. Rurii clutched Chiriko's hand and whispered, "You'll never leave me again, Ode?"

Chiriko shook his head. "I'll never leave you again. I promise, Riri."

Rurii started to sing:

"Everyday, it doesn't seem to end: Always searching for the answer. Because of that day, only you And that constant air blowing... Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret, To the beginning of the season, forgetting things, I wonder... Only in my heart, can't take away the Regret I experienced even the smallest pain. To be smiling again...in the blue, blue moon. Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret You just smiled, the moonlight pouring, Only in my heart, can't take away the Regret Regret stops, but the word is repeated three more times, I am trembling...in the blue, blue moon. Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret... Only in my heart, can't take away the Regret... Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret... Blue, blue moon... Just smiling...in the blue, blue moon..." 

END

Wan't that a sweet ending? Yes, I did fudge the words of the song a little to make it go with the story. I apologize in advance to whoever wrote that song. Anyway, if anybody's wondering why I called this fanfic "In the Blue", it's not only because of the song. In the blue can mean in the pain, in the sorrow, in deep sadness,but it can also mean with or in the hope. This fanfic is basically about hope. Hope you enoyed it!


End file.
